


Natural Killer

by Wensdy



Series: I am not a warrior, I am just NK [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wensdy/pseuds/Wensdy
Summary: NK-15324, Republic spy and assasin, Snoke´s pupet, headstrong girl loyal to the Republic and First Order who manadge to survive and just wants to keep surviving despite she is just a failed experiment that is denying natural laws but still exist.Stories from the clone wars, empire  and Post TLJ era about someone wishing to just be left alone and be normal.Tags also include relationships in chapters that are not yet published.





	1. Introduction

"What?! You can't be possibly serious." this ceratnly wasn´t going the way Hux planned.  
"We need guards and no your stupid stormtroopers are not solution to this problem." Kylo stared with unusual calm in his voice.  
"It is not my falut that you and that scavadger kill all pretorian guards insted of sending them to reconditioning."  
"And you seriously think that would work?" Kylo mock Hux withe playful smirk.  
"Than let us bring stormtroopers, you seriously cant want to me and you to walk in Snokes base and just persuade those, what did you call them Supreme leader? Oh Natural Killers and bring them back here." Said Hux with his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Why not? It will be fun and consider this...trip as an order"  
"Ofcourse Supreme leader" Said hux and bow before exiting throne room.

 

 

“What? That´s not possible.” Seeing Hux that much confused made Ren chuckle. Hux stared at the file on his holopad, a photo of young brown haired blue eyed girl was straying at him. Hux´s confused face meet Kylo´s who was piloting the shuttle.  
“It is, she is indeed 79 years old”  
“But...How?” Hux was at loss, this is not possible if she is human as her file says.  
“She was part of an experiment, when she was 23 when the clone wars begin and just a few months before Battle of Geonosis she pledge herself to Snoke but continued as a double agent in the republic.”  
“That still doesn’t exactly explain how she looks so young”  
“Her body doesn’t age”  
“Again, that´s not an explanation” Hux started to loosing patience, why the hell he just won’t give him an answer?  
“You will have to ask NK-15324 yourself” Smirk played on Ren´s lips as he turn in his seat and continued to watch the hyperspace trough the front viewport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline  
> 45 BBY NK-15324 is born  
> 22 BBY start of the Clone wars  
> 34 ABY present


	2. Faied mission...almoast part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bits and pieces revaling what is our lovely NK capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kuddos appreciated :)

“Commander we just Recife orders that under no circumstances we can´t enter the fortress.“ Said one of the clone troopers to Wolffie.  
“If we don´t disable those planetary defences there is no way how we can survive this considering that we are only platoon left and reinforcements won´t come until we do. We will go there and complete the original mission, go tell the men.” Said commander as he put his bucket back on his head.  
“But Sir...”  
“That´s an order trooper.” With that trooper saluted and left back to the rest of platoon.

 

There was a scream, a sinister laugh and than a sound as something was dropped to the floor.  
“Oh, sweetheart you don´t look god.” Said a men dressed in black as he rest his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber clipped to his belt.  
“You mean I can´t go to that beauty contest tonight?” She said pretending to be hurt yet still her voice dripping with sarcasm. He chuckled.  
“I am sure you would win even now,” There was sly smile on his face. “but I´m not done with you.” He said as room echoed another screen as he stabbed her to her biceps and than decorated her hand with few cuts.  
“Guess I can´t have let you bleed out just yet, can´t I darling? ” Ho motioned to the medical droid that start to tend her wounds.  
“I suppose you do not need this, you don’t look like you could be a responsible mother so a womb is used to you and I will save credits for food for my kath hound.” He said with laugh as he collected said organ from the floor and turn on his heel and left the room.  
“Do you prefer me to close the wound so you will be able to move almost instantly but it will leave big scar or should I use more sensitive treatment that will take a lot longer to fully heal”  
“Patch it now! I won´t stay here a second longer than is necessary” She said but know that she is comforting herself more than considering her worlds true as she was strapped to the torturing table.  
Few hours later the man dressed in black was back, with a wave of his hand the restrains holding her hands, legs and chest released. The room echoed sound of something metallic was dropped to the floor and he motioned to it.  
“Your vibloblade, you think you can defend yourself” He said as she with gritted teeth and obviously in pain pick the sword of the ground.  
“And my blaster?” She said with pretending to be calm like she was speaking about weather.  
“Lets not get ahead ourselves darling, lets see how well republic train their assassins.” He activated his crimson lightsaber that illuminated poorly lighten room.

Two clone troopers watch this strange encounter trough security feed in the control room where several of them work on disabling planetary defence system.  
“Guess we found the reason why...” One of the trooper said more to himself than anyone.  
“Comet, Boost, Warthog with me, the rest stay here and disable those dam canons.” Wolffie ordered and without waiting headed to the door with raised gun followed by three others trough dark corridors of the command building heading to the prisoners wing. It didn´t take long before they heard sounds of fighting and two voices.

She manage to dogged at his sloppy swing of his saber as he obviously didn´t consider her a thread. She jump back to standing position and bloc his blow, quickly spin and manage to cut to his left biceps even trough his armour covered in black robes.  
“Little bitch.” he hissed “Oh, I almost forget let me correct myself-little virgin”. This remark made he even more angry than she thought was possible and her attack become stronger and quicker than she thought was even possible which took him by surprise as he was defensively deflecting her blows but he was too slow. At the corner of her eye she spotted four troopers in white armours but paid them no mind because now more pressing matter was in front of her trying to kill her. She kicks him in his knee and manage to give him another deep cut this time to his stomach. As he lost focus for just a second she pierce her vibroblade trough his heart.  
“Underestimating NK is never a good idea, where is my blaster.” She said with restrain anger in her voice. His eyes darted to the crate in the corner of the room practically in the dark.  
“Good.” She said as she take her sword from his body and as she walk to the crate pit it to the holster on her back. After collecting her blaster rifle and pistol that she immediately put to holster on her hip from the crate she turn to the troopers still standing in the doorway and obviously confused.  
“If you don´t want to be court marshalled you and the rest of troopers will get out of this building and tel no one what you saw here or that you even been here. This is my only warning, you have ten minutes to exit this building or you will end up as he.” She motioned to the dead body on the floor between them. “Clock is ticking.” That calmness in her voice was terrifying that the clones could agree upon as they followed Commander out of the door to quickly and without unnessecery questions retrieve rest of them to the control room. No words were spoken as they were deep in their thoughts but still wary of their surroundings that can still he hosting enemies. Who was she? Did we really listen to her order and left? Will she report us? Did she really kill sith in front of them? What the stars is happening and lets just hope we will not get lost in these dam corridors... Those were main thoughts running trough the minds of the four troopers when they retrieve others and were heading to the exit and then trying to put as much distance as possible between them and command building.  
“Lingo did you manage to disable those defence systems?” Wolffie asked hopefully.  
“Sir, sorry sir, there wasn’t enough time to crack in those computers.” Lingo said knowing that this could be their demise, no reinforcements meant sure death for all of them. Just as all of them started falling into depression Commanders radio cracked and voice of their commanding officer sounded trough tense atmosphere between them.  
“Commander, our agent manage to disable the planetary defence, reinforcements will be in the camp in estimating ten minutes.”  
“Understood General.” Wolffie acknowledge General Koon, shout out the transmission and turn to his soldiers.  
“We were never here, we stayed in the camp all time, is that clear?” He asked.  
“Sir, yes sir” Sounded from all of them in unction.  
“We will have to run to make it back in time so let’s not waist any more time and let´s go!” With that they headed back to the camp, quickly enough but still watching around for enemy even if this area was cleaned out days ago.


	3. Another boring day... until they showed up

“Let me get this straight, we are here to get this killer to work as a commander of my army but we even don´t know if she won´t try to kill us cause she was loyal to Snoke.” Hux seemed less than amused.

“Yes, and she is one of the very few people who can relatively easily kill me, and you of course.” Kylo said as he was talking about he weather.

“So I get that she is force user, that´s how she manage to stay alive?”

“Not exactly, no. There is force in her, strong but not like any other I saw. She use the force to link her with the Orb and to make her body stronger.” Explanation provided by Kylo only seemed to enforce more questions from the young General. “But as I said, it is not my place to say.” The conversation seemed to be over as Kylo took the controls as his shuttle jump from hyperspace close to the forest covered planet. Neither of them said a word during the landing. They booth stand and watch as the ramp lowered, Kylo lightsaber in his hand and Hux with his blaster ready to fire.

 

 

 “It looked it was build during the clone wars, at least the layout would suggested that. But it seems that it was used as an imperial base too.” Hux said as booth of them were searching trough the complex.

“She is close, I can sense her. Don´t shoot if she doesn´t attack” There was no reason to comment on this force magic so Hux kept his mouth shut, this cant end well. Neither of them expected what came next. As Kylo opened the door they first thing that supprise them was music, second was a skinny but yet muscular girl in leggings and black compression top throwing punches at the training droids with a lightsaber on her belt and a blaster on her hip.

“Supreme leader.” She said, not stopping that attack on the training droids, “could you please wait like two minutes till the song ends? I don’t like not finishing my training routine.” A girl said and both man said nothing and just stayed in the door, guns still prepared watching her for two long minutes. As that song stopped she stood next to four broken training droids with small smile on her face as she turn around and bowed showing her respect.

 “It is an honour to finally meet you supreme leader. What are my orders.” She said. As Kylo shot a surprise look in her way struggling to find the word.

“You will take my place as a commander, you already had that rank so it should be no problem.” Right to the point. _Finally someone who  doesn´t waste time as Snoke did in the past_. She thought and  nodded “Yes supreme leader”

“i see that your mental walls got only better, good work. Oh and I am sure you remember the general from the last time you met.” He smirked, Hux didn´t like that.

“Supreme leader, I think I would remember if I met her.” It was her to smirk and look back to Kylo who quickly told her “Don’t tell him yet, see if he can remember.” _Tahat smirk again..._

“We will stay here for a few days, a vacation of sorts and to test if you will be strong enough, You will fought me, you willbe given task to complete and I have one surprise test at the end. Let´s see if you can survive because I wont anyone week in my place.”

“Yes supreme leader.” She answered and he turn and headed to one of the empty officers rooms.

 

“General.”

“Commander.” He said, suspicious were this conwersation will go and why the hell she looked so familiar.

“Not yet, not yet. Just call me Wensdy or by my designation Nk-15324”.

“I have a few questions.” She laughted shortly. “I bet you have, but if you exuce me I have a rest of the training to complete. Dinned is at 1900 hours and I am sure that some questions I will answer.” She flashed him with amused face and turn the music on as she walked to the senter of the room and started performing the FX and did two backflips anly to side him a glance as he was relucted to leave but immidiatly afteh he spotted that she looked at him he left the gym and headed to the shuttle to retrieve his datapad, after that he went to look for empty officers room that would host him trough their stay. _A nightmare begins, two force users. What I did to earn that. And when did I met her. Something doesn’t add up. Why she did´nt fought with them. Ren had kill her master..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I have preparet two more chaters from the clone wars, but dont wory I will start working on the nech chapter inwolving Hux and Kylo soon
> 
> So any gueses when did she met him and why I even bother to bring that up? I am writing this chapter right now so sty tunned :)


	4. Faied mission...almoast, part two

“Sir, I am sorry. I did what I could but I let myself be discovered by some clones... No of course they don´t know the details of my mission... Yes Sir, Should I contact that Jedi General myself or will... Yes Sir, I will head there immediately, do I get to keep my ship? ...Than you Sir, I will wait for you to contact them and then take my ship near their camp. Thank you Sir.” She shut off the communication and relaxed in pilot seat of her heavily modified cargo ship. Knowing that she had about an hour before she could contact that Jedi she headed to take a quick shower, sharp pain stuck her body as she was trying get out of the seat remind her of how injured she really was and how her body was quickly running down on adrenalin that was replaced with pulsing pain in her whole body and abdomen especially so after shower visit to the med droid was reasonable plan, luckily she had two of them on board, no one but two-you never know to what shit you might run into so it is better to be prepared.

 

“General, Commander” She stood in the camp with the Jedi general and his Commander, fresh bacta patch on her stomach and tickling wound slightly distracting her focus. “I assume you were contacted by my commanding officer, I am to be joining you as a part of my punishment after being discovered by your men during my mission. I failed to complete my mission unnoticed so here I am.”

“This is unorthodox punishment for someone like you Commander Wensdy, I thought NK had forbidden to work with Jedi, Clones or anybody in the Grand Army of the Republic”

“Yes, normally for offense like that I committed is punish by death but for what I gathered I am a special case.” She could see Generals gaze urging her to explain further and confusion radiating from the body language of the clone next to him. “Oh, well...first I am force sensitive-although council forbid to train anybody who has been created in the lab but I manage to learn a thing or two, but I am not the only force sensitive NK, there is quite a few of us actually.” She smiled. “And from all two thousand NK created till today I held record in all physical, mental and knowledge tests except that dam puzzler test-I really heated that one, just couldn’t get it quicker than Kiaora, she was always better in that.” She ended with a hint of sadness in her eyes but quickly got back to her cocky self. “Orders, Sir?” She asked.

“Mission detail has been send to you, you will dock your ship with the Star Destroyer that will be picking us in less than hour, you may stay in the camp or on your ship. That will be All.” Wit that General walk to his tent and Wensdy stand there with Commander.

“Who, or should I ask what are you? What or who is that NK general was talking about.” Right to the point _. I began to like this trooper._ She thought.

“NK, it is short for Natural Killer, Just like CT is short for clone trooper.” He nodded and she continued. “I was created...”

“You were cloned?”

“Nope, I was created from the scratch, in my genome are segments of hundreds, maybe thousands of individuals with trades that are useful. This all was heavily modified-Have nearly three times lung capacity, composition of my blood allows to transport oxygen more effectively and my muscles have structure that makes them much stronger without of need of big volume and also have higher regeneration rate and my bones are much more flexible than a human has so there is much lower risk of breaking and a lot more but it will be pointless to just recite you a list of how different to normal human I am so If you want I can send you a list. Is there anything else you want commander.”

“...That, that will be all. I suppose that I will see you in the ship.” Wolffie said.

“Of course, If you excuse me I still need to complete report for my superiors.” She slightly nodded and head to her ship leaving slightly less confused Commander behind.


	5. Do I get some clues?

”So you didn´t tell him yet?” Kylo asked as all three of them were sitting behind the desk in the mess hall and waiting for the droids to get the food.

“Nope, not yet. I want to him to figure that out himself.” She give Hux a quick glance as droids bring them food.

“I hope I will be there when he finds out, I can´t wait to see his face” Kylo snorted.

“I really don’t remember, why you Just don´t tell me? Or give me some hints?” Hux tried and Wensdy smiled.

“Hux you really do have horrible memory considering other people. You remember so many things but people tend to just fade in your mind. Think harder.” She bit her lip. “Ok, so a little hint...hmmm...” She started laughing but quickly compose herself, smile still threatened to find its way to her face.

 

 

“You were a little boy, you father was just beating the crap out of you.” You saw him flinch at the mention of his father but carry on. “Than to his office came a lady in dark gray uniform, hair dyed blond and ask the Commandant for a moment of his time, he let go of his son and send him out of his room as he pick up his datapad and was looking for something. As the boy was passing around the woman she stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder and her other hand pull a lollipop from her pocket and gave it to the boy, she put the hand to her lips and motioned him to go and not tell, he gave the woman cute smile and run out of the room.”.

“That, that was you, That young woman. Father than took of for some negotiation for a few weeks.”

“I remember that I told him that his presence would be appropriate but really I just couldn´t see him hurting you more. Sorry that I couldn´t doo more. I should try harder and think of something, maybe...”

“Thank you.” Hux said, it was almost a whisper but as she caught his eyes she knew he meant it. As he cleared his troth he said. “Well, this was interesting evening and I still have reports to go trough, good night.” And left the mess hall.

“He is scared...and thankful.” Ren said to the silent that filled the room.

“I still think I should have done more.”

“You did what you could, anything more and Brendoll would become suspicious.” Wensdy gave him sad tired smile and excused herself too. Just to take a quick shower and get some sleep.

“You were a little boy, you father was just beating the crap out of you.” You saw him flinch at the mention of his father but carry on. “Than to his office came a lady in dark gray uniform, hair dyed blond and ask the Commandant for a moment of his time, he let go of his son and send him out of his room as he pick up his datapad and was looking for something. As the boy was passing around the woman she stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder and her other hand pull a lollipop from her pocket and gave it to the boy, she put the hand to her lips and motioned him to go and not tell, he gave the woman cute smile and run out of the room.”.

“That, that was you, That young woman. Father than took of for some negotiation for a few weeks.”

“I remember that I told him that his presence would be appropriate but really I just couldn´t see him hurting you more. Sorry that I couldn´t doo more. I should try harder and think of something, maybe...”

“Thank you.” Hux said, it was almost a whisper but as she caught his eyes she knew he meant it. As he cleared his troth he said. “Well, this was interesting evening and I still have reports to go trough, good night.” And left the mess hall.

“He is scared...and thankful.” Ren said to the silent that filled the room.

“I still think I should have done more.”

“You did what you could, anything more and Brendoll would become suspicious.” Wensdy gave him sad tired smile and excused herself too. Just to take a quick shower and get some sleep only to find herself in the room that he claimed as his new office.

“So...”

“So...” he repeated. “What is your tragic back story.” He prompted.

“Guess you can tell most of it, I am sure there are still records about NK program and you got trough them after you got here.”

“You are right, but there is one incident in your file that doesn´t make any sense.”

“Let me guess, you are talking about Podgill.” She said, something behind her voice sparked his attention more, rage, anger, remorse, pain, fear.

“Yes, the file about that incident is heavily encrypted and I haven´t been able to decode it, yet.”

“You don´t have to even try. It is all just a fairytale, cover up.” She answered.

“What do you mean?”

“I know about your childhood so I guess it is only fair to told a bit about mine that you won´t find in those files. Since we will be working together.” She paused and took a deep breath. “I killed him, but I have a reason, a good one. He, he...” Her voice cracked and a single tear break free and wander trough her cheek. “He was the reason why Kiaora committed suicide, he was responsible for my squad, make sure everybody was partaking training, got medical treatment when necessary, he was supposed to care and he did, but not about all of us. He hated me, he was NK too but retired, too old for to be send on a mission and when a girl started to breaking his records in physical and knowledge tests he become jealous. He was beating me up only to put me in to the bacta tank so nobody would find up. I was scared, everybody in the squad knew but said nothing and Kiaora suffered much worse than I did. She completed her test as average but she was pretty and he like pretty Young girls. When she didn´t start her bleeding she was terrified and shot herself a week later.” There were a lot more tears on her face but she continued. ”First chance I got I simply snap his neck, quick, clean, simple. Base leader interrogated me and came up with the cower story, I got my first promotion to a squad leader and life continued. Kiaora, my best friend, my sister was stil dead and I could do nothing about it.” She finished. “Would you like to spar tomorrow after lunch?” Wensdy changed subject as she was desperately trying to avoid speaking about her past and he was grateful for that, if he was complaining about his life than he couldn´t even thing about everything else she have to got trough.

“Sure, but I have not did any hand-to-hand combat in quit some time. I would assume that Supreme Leader would be much more suitable sparing partner.” He answered.

“I have no intention to get force chocked after I kick his ass, again. So I would very much appreciate training with someone who wont send me flying in to the wall with a flick of his arm of threatened to cut me in half with his lightsaber.”

“Fair enough.” He smiled. The rest of the dinner continued in silent, no awkwardness or tension just silent. _How the hell did I get to this mess and star how do I get out?_ He thought to himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will also post an alternative version of this chapter(my friend asked me to write something just a bit more steamy than I usually do)


	6. One day we all die, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I plan to change names from 501st batalion clones for OC from the 104th batalion once I have a bit of time(and the weather outside won´t remind a desert) so please bear with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After spending some time at microbiology and ecotoxicology(just basicly trying to figure out if or how much of certain toxin kills a certain amount of test animals like daphnia magna, shrimps and earthworms) lab at UNI and 3-5 hours a week for four yearch in chemicl and biochemical lab in high school this seemd like a good idea... also I have no idea when I will post part two(or write it) because I have new part time job, I still work on my bachelor thesis(and I need to colect more samples of ephiphitic moss from certain areas) and I will start to wisit math course next week, also it is too hot outside so moving to Antarctica seems like a valuable option :D

“Get him to room four, there´s not much more we can do. Sorry brother.” Kix felt horrible, another brother he cant help, nobody can help them. All 501s will die and cant be saved and 104s will be next.

“Captain”

“Any updates, I could use some good news trooper.” Kix looked to the ground and said nothing as Capitan looked at him and continued. “From the last transmission they are heading our direction, some of them already infected and that was more than twenty hours ago. I suppose we can assume that a lot more of them is now.”Young medic simply nodded, there was nothing to be said. “But I was told that they have someone with them who has degree in biology and medicine and currently is completing a degree in chemistry. Maybe that is our chance. When they come here Kix please made sure that she has anything that se request.”

“She, sir?” Kix asked, bows frowned.

“Yes, but I know nothing more, apparently she is something secret and if we weren’t in such a mess we wouldn´t know about her existence. Keep me updated.”

“Yes sir.” Kix sighted, he hadn´t the energy to think about some scientist that could or could not do something. There were more pressing matters right now as his dying brothers.

 

Sound of somebody throwing a chair to the wall echoed through the hall. As two clones  entered a room with one very angry individual.

 “Hi Wensdy, everything ok?” Kix asked meanwhile Jessie stayed behind his lover trying to pretend he is not there. _Why the hell I agreed to come here?_

“Does things look ok? We all will die because I am stupid and can´t figure this stupid infection because I am even more stupid, everything is stupid and I have no idea what to do. I tried everything but nothing seems to work.” There was anger at the brining of her statement but at the end she seem more despaired than anything else. “I need to get some air.” She said not waiting for them to acknowledge he headed out of the base.

“Do you think she can save us?” A bit of desperation in Jessie’s voice revealed how everybody was scared. How everybody knew she is only hope that they had and seeing her like that didn´t give them much hope.

“I don´t know Jessie, I don´t know. We just have to support her and have hope. ” Said Kix and headed to the chair on the ground, lifting it and put it back behind her desk.

“Let’s go Jessie, I will need help tending our brothers.” Kix said as they booth exited her lab.

               

She sit on one of the crate in front of the building where she had her lab. Some tears finding a way to her cheek, headphones in her ears looking to the sunset.

“Hi” Wolffie tried, nothing. He gently put a hand to her shoulder and she flinched and  automatically her body went to throw a punch as she stop herself with hand in fist just centimetres in front of his face.

“Sorry” She murmured and as she rolled her hand she also take headphones from her ears.

“Good reflexes, although I don’t thing it would be appropriate to punch your commanding officer” Said Wolffie with hint of amusement in his voice. “Are you ok?”

“Can everybody just stop asking that question? As I already said genetic modification that have been made on me make the progression of the infection mostly without symptoms bud I am as ill as anybody here.”

“How is your research?” He tried. Hoe in his eyes evident. She shrugged.

“Lets take you back to the lab and get you some food, what do you said?”

“Fine but only because is getting cold.”

 

“So none of those chemicals that we have here work, bacta is making it much worse, administration of kolto kills the subject” He said repeating obvious as a group of clones were standing in her lab.

“I still don´t understand why are we here, most of us have no idea what you do, have no medical knowledge so I doubt we will be any help.” Fives pointed out loud what everybody was thinking.

“Honestly I have no idea what to do next, nothing til now worked. Every idea, every comment can push me in the direction to find the cure so no matter how stupid your idea is just say it, clear?” She was tired, they all were but nobody was giving up, not yet. Chorus Yes commander echoed trough lab.

“So, what do we know about symptoms?” She asked and turned to Kix.

“Person who is infected gets tired for about forty-eight hours, then there is a window where there are no symptoms. After that connecting tissue starts to decay and patient dies mostly to suffocation.” He said.

“But why some died after as little as one day after that window and others lived for more than two weeks and some live even now, nineteen day after first symptoms. Considering that your genetic code is practically the same it is weird. Of course genetic code change during life trough external influences but I already try to find something unique but nothing.” She said more to herself as she continued to walk on the room from one wall to another completely ignoring her audience as she continued to talk to herself. “Wait, the pain meds!” she exclaimed heading to the board with marker in her hand as she started to writing and drawing something.

“Bit they work exactly the opposite, instead of relieving from the pain they cause even more.” Confusion written on Kix face.

“Exactly.” She answered, not bothering to even turn around. “All of you out, out now. I have work to do.” Clones started to leaving the room more confused than before but Wensdy seemed to know what she was doing so nobody voiced anything as they left her alone to her work once more.

There's this horrible thing we started doing now:  
We see two characters that totally don't go together and we're like: "oh, I totally ship it!"

I got this feeling at like 3 am  
while watching …

“Wait, is she singing?” Fives look intrigued and stopped. Rex who has been walking next to him also stopped walking. That didn´t go unnoticed as booth Jessie and Kix  join them and get closer to half closed door and four clones watched as Wensdy was practically running from computer on her desk to the holoprojector sometimes to the board where she wrote something using her marker sometimes tapping on her datapad and all this while she was singing obviously working better while her mind was multitasking.

“You're on the canon ground,  
I'm up in crack ship space,  
let's start a shipping war,  
don't care if I get hate.  
Don't like my pairings,  
well, then you can hit the bricks.  
This is my OTP, I'll go down with this ship!”

In the corner of her eye she spotted four heads lurking from the hall. “OUT! Now.” She said a bit more harshly than she thought. Rex opened and closed his mouth several times and after few second of not finding anything to say he and the rest turn and left all that when she was already singing again.

Few hours of frantic running and she started to put together apparatus for synthesis of the several key components used in the specific drug they used as a painkiller and preparing samples to test which one of them or what combination of them was causing such strong reaction. It didn´t take long and all substances were marked and each one of them applied to the series of twenty Petri dishes with grown culture. As Wensdy applied last batch she felt slightly dizzy, grab the side of the table but it was of no use as she felt herself falling. _That´s how I die_. She tough bitterly. With no idea how ling she was out she struggled to open her eyes trying to put her palm to her temples as she felt pair of arms bringing her to sitting position.

“Hey, It´s Kix. Don´t try to move much, you felt unconscious, when the hell you last slept?” He sounded concern. _Dam him, I have work to do I cant afford to waste time sleeping_

“That depends, how many days Have I been here?” She tried to smile.

“You kidding me? It is not possible to be awake that long.” He said more to himself.

“NK, remember.” This time she manage to smile but the smile quickly faded as headache threatened to rip her head apart.

“Easy, easy. I saw you have all samples complete so there is nothing to be done for now, you need to get some sleep. Boost fended out and almost had an heart attack, you need to take better care of you.” He still looked concerned but satisfied that she looked ok for the moment. Wensdy tried to get up but failed as Kix yet aging helped her to sit on the ground. Her yes widen as she realized what has happened and Kix seemed to know that too.

“Sorry.” He said, almost whispered as tears were trying to find a way to escape her eyes.

“Can you help me get to he chair. I need to write you what is needed to be done if I...” Her voice cracked.

“You’ll bee  okay, we all will so don´t even think about that.”

“What is going on?” Said Commander as he got in the room scanning face of both of them. “Oh” and that was only word that he was able to put together, their only chance of surviving was dying in front of him.

“Commander, I already identified a synthesized a group of substances and I am positive that one of them or a combination of them is a cure. I am about to write a detailed step by step instructions just in case.”

“Why can´t we try to use all of them in one shot.” He asked.

“That would kill the patient” She replied immediately.

“You need to get some rest, a bit of sleep and some food.” Kix instructed.

“Well, as much I would want to, once I allow myself to rest I don´t think I would be able to help and that would do no good to anybody.” She try to reassure him with smile but she didn´t convince even herself so when she started to cough blood and have trouble breathing few hours later Kix decided that se would rest no matter what she wanted.

“That’s it you need to rest, you gave me instruction what to do, I can make it, we will be fine, go rest.” He said and his tone leave no room for arguing.

“Fine, bit if if we die my ghost will haunt your ghost.” She tries to joke as two clones helped her to the room filled with sick clones and put her on the bed next to one of them.

“Sorry, we don´t have enough space and beds”

“That’s fine, hopefully cure will be synthesized soon.” She nodded as those two who bring her here take it as their cue to leave.

“Hi, I´m Reek.” The clone lying next to her in the bed introduce himself.

“I´m...”

“You are Wensdy, you are the one who find a cure” His eyes were filled with hope.

“Yes I´m Wensdy and as for the cure yes I found it but it will take a bit of time to put it in the state so we could use it.” She smiled.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” She asked, genuinely confused.

“Hope, I guess. We will probably die here but still.”

“We won´t die here, you won´t die here, I´m not dying here we will survive and I plan to go on a vacation. Some sunny beach, cocktails, handsome bartender...” She lost herself in her fantasy.

“Sounds nice.”

“But I haven´t been on the leave since the clone wars begun. Before my job was much easier, there were more vacations, more time to watch holoshows and been fangirling around, going to the conventions about said holoshows, more time to read and write fan fiction, drawing fan art, arguing about favourite OTP and head canons...”

“I don´t think I understood half of what you just said.” He stated with smile playing on his lips.

“Never mind, I will get some sleep.” She said as she lied on her side and begin to drift to restless sleep.

“Good night.” Reek said more or less to himself as he too begin to drift off.

 


	7. Got a name rookie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you just walking barefoot, step on a bee and as yout are removing the sting from your feet your mind just go crazy and...I have no idea how this happened :D

“Freeze! Mines, don´t move!” Wensdy yells to stormtroopers led by Phasma. “If somebody moves we will all die and if we all die I will come as a ghost, resurrect the one of you who moved and kill you again.”

as she was crouching trying to avoid setting the mine she was currently standing on. “Ok, so there is probably a lot more of them here, remember don´t move.” She looked around to see all troopers not moving. “Good, so there is fourteen of us, this will be a challenge” She was practically whispering to herself as she continued to put away twigs and dirt to get better look of the mine. “So it is a Plasma mine”

“Commander you mean those with 97% failure rate trying to disarm them?” Phasma inquired.

“Yep, but I will just hope for those 3 percent.” Wensdy smiled . “and I don´t even want to calculate the probability of getting out of here.” She continued more to herself. “So some story to pass the time?” She looked around and got no answer. “Okay so just silence than, that’s fine by me...” She was sticking point of her tong out of her mind in focus, not bothering how stupid and childish it looked. Using her hair pin to disable a mine was something new even for her. “Almost, almost, just...” there was a soft click as she quickly close her eyes praying to the Force/Maker or whatever was out there to not let her blow up and nothing happened as she got the courage to open her eyes again. Cautiously standing up and putting her leg away from the mine, jut to make two steps towards stormtroopers standing closest to her only to hear soft beep signalizing anther bomb activating “Dam!” so the disabling started again, she was able to do it quicker and made a way to the closest trooper without setting anything. “Okay, before I do anything else, after I disable mine you are standing on you will stay put, than one after only you three in the front will make your way to the spot where I was originally, and than you will follow me, after than Those on the sides will go to my original spot and than take the same road, those in the back will just go further back OK? ”

“How are we not blown out yet?” Phasma really seemed out of place, mines probably weren’t her thing, she would find a way to save herself and letting her man die so saving Phasma as the last one seemed reasonable.

“Commander, could you disable my mine first” So she would want to get out of here.

“With all due respect Capitan, I will continue methodically, doing as little walking as possible to minimize the possibility of setting another mine so just let me work.” Wensdy said. “Just fun fact Capitan, if I was allowed my original plan nothing of this would had happened.”

“How so?” Phasma gritted.

“You these mines are created to stop groups. If just a few of them is activated they don’t activate at all, but if larger amount of them is activated at the same time they activate.” She flash her a smile that say ´I told you so´ even if it wasn´t Phasma who ordered stormtroopers presence here. Upcoming silence was welcomed as Wensdy could focus on her work.

“Ok, so the three of you in the front, got CAREFULLY in the place where I originally was and come to me, slowly, we have time.” She was reassuring herself more than them as they approached her and she led them further back to the road they originally came from. “Now those in the sides, get in the middle and than the same road as those whose got out right now.” Now there were just two left in the back, closest to the safe zone, Phasma and one visibly shaken trooper.

 “Me first” Phasma said in tone that definitely didn´t correspondence with that she should use titling her commanding officer.

“If you want to die than happily, trooper you name, sorry your designation” Wensdy turned her back to Capitan and begin disabling mine that trooper was standing on.

“Ehmm, hmm FN-9836 commander”

“Oh, while I am saving your ass call me Wensdy, try to stop shaking, cause if you continue it will set the mine to explode, ok?” Trooper nodded. “So, pick a name yet?” she asked.

“That would be against regulation madam.”

“Oh come on, practically every clone chose a name even if that was against regulation, even those like Fixer or Dogma whose booth were real suck ups for regulations.” She chuckled as she continued working and Phasma was surprisingly quiet.

“I haven’t commander.”

“And got any ideas?” Trooper shook his head again. “You know, even I wasn´t supposed to have a name. I am NK-15324, but that just seemed a bit boring doesn´t it?” She smiled and continued. “I had a mission, it was some time before the clone wars, just working for the republic as I was trying to catch a bunch of pirates I landed on one planet, really strange planet. The people who inhabited it had powers. Not like force like Supreme Leader does but women’s were able to save someone’s life by taking their consciousness in their mind while their body  was dying while they practically sighed death sentence to themselves. Those pirates often were abducting them and selling them to wealthy and I manage to catch those pirates and kill all of them while setting free all those girls and women’s. They introduced me to their queen, All women in queens family were named and if the  tradition uphold will be named Wenzdy and I really liked the name, and after afternoon tea with queen Wenzdy she suggested that I should chose the same name as she has so I would never forget how many lives I saved so I changed one letter and named myself Wensdy. You know a name should always mean something to you. Just think about choosing the right name to yourself, nobody has to know that you even have a name.” She sent reassuring smile his way. “And done”

“So just you Capitan, it shouldn´t take long.” Wensdy didn´t say anything else as the trooper asked.

“Commander, can I ask a question?”

“FN-9836 there is no reason to ask commander a question.” Phasma hissed.

“Jeez, easy Capitan. Or I can just leave you here.” Wensdy said playfully. And the trooper continued obviously bugged by something.

“You said that those people can save others by taking their mind why they would sacrifice like that? And do they exist even now?” 

“There is just a few of them left and hiding and why? Because they are kind, too kind if you ask me. As they take another mind their own started to lock in the back of the head and after so me time it is for them like they died but that don´t have to be the end. I know about a few cases where with help of few other women of their species it is possible to transfer that consciousness that was originally saved to new body, usually of somebody after brain injury or preferably cloned body of the individual. Well that would be difficult considering how few of them are left...I should suggest to the General to hire one of them, just to be sure.” Wensdy was telling the end for herself more than to him.

“Done, Phasma, FN-9836 slowly get to me and let us leave this dammed valley.” Wensdy said as booth of them followed her.

As soon as they were out  of the harm´s way Wensdy became the leader she was, gone was that sweetness in her voice she used to calm down FN-9836. “Capitan, you will take the troopers and return back to the shuttle, I will complete the mission alone. Dismissed.”

“But our orders were to...”

“Are you disrespecting you commanding officer right now?” There was danger hid in her voice.

“Of course not Commander. We will wait for you by the shuttle.”

“Good, dismissed.” Wensdy said as she turn their back on them and headed back to the valley covered in mines putting her pin back to her hair and grabbing her blaster more firmly. “Let the fun began...” She smiled to herself and continue her way hyperaware of her surroundings, the mines under her feet, stormtroopers retreating behind her and enemy hiding somewhere close.

 

 

 

 

“FN-9836”

“Yes madam.”

 “After we get back on the Finalizer you will report to the reconditioning.”

“Yes Capitan”


	8. Quarterly evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A document, another document...and what have we got here? This could be usefull...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a week long trip to london with my friends and new academic year at uni I find out that this is a great way to procrastinate...so here is anither chapter

Dusty but still functional computer console and a chair were the only things in this originally sealed room, at least that was chat Hux originally thought then he entered-more like break in to. Instead of switching on datapad he held in his hand he turn his attention to the terminal in the middle of the room. After a few minutes and a few kick he manages to turn it on and immediately go look through it. _What could be in there?_ There are a lot of documents and every one of them has a designation NK-1532 in the title. He smirks to himself. _Maybe this is the way how to get rid of her._ So he starts from the oldest file as the video pops out.

                “The studied subjects are fulfilling our expectations expect one. We have overlooked test results but as the need for our subjects from the republic is increasing we cant afford to have anything less than perfect.” An old gray haired woman looks to her datapad and tap something there. “NK-15324 is...how to say it, it is week, smart, intelligent but week. We will have to terminate it. If it doesn´t show waste improvement in hand to hand combat...” Woman plug her datapad to the console she was sitting in front of and again tap something there. “I am attaching few files showing a records her during training.” Image change again and this time it was from security feed showing middle age muscular man beating the crap out of the twelve year old little girl. She had bloody nose, crack lip and the way she moved probably a few broken ribs. As she stayed lying on the floor of the gym the man didn´t even bother to check on her and with kick to her back and a few insults he left the gym. Other videos from this documents were practically the same as the gray haired woman returned to the screen. “Honestly I am a little surprised that this subject is even still alive. A survival as someone would say, it would be a loss to have to terminate specimen NK-15324 but there are only four days before quarterly evaluation. We will se.” The woman extended her hand and cut the feed. Hux find himself opening another file. “It seems that the subject 15324 is realizing the seriousness of the situation, we find out that it sneaked out its room and were training alone after curfew. It´s strange to see such determination when most other subject after all day training is capable to hardly walk this subject somehow find the energy to train even more. I wonder if it just survival instinct, pure determination to prove that it is better, stubbornness or is there some mutation on its genetic code that help her, I mean it to endure so much more that other subjects. This is also a good news. Even that we have to punish NK-15324 for breaking the curfew we need to study this specimen more closely. There is something that just isn’t right, isn’t how we originally designed to be and that could be either one specimen that failed which would be no problem or something that could help us to create even more efficient specimens.” Hux watched other two videos but nothing as important as the things said in the first two didn´t show up, only more training, beating and more beating. “So...” Young fair haired man appeared in the video. “We will be documenting all evaluation and then cut the pieces and put them to the files of the specimens.” He apprised to be speaking to someone not in the shot as an affirmative answer comes back. “Should I call them alphabetically, randomly or?...” as an _just start from the worst_ comes as a reply.

                A young girl aperies in the screen, visibly shaking and nervously fidgeting with with her fingers.  “Just watch it” Wensdy appierd standing behind Hux who nearly jumps from his seat. A smirk on her face tells him that this is something differend than he has been watching till now. Girl in the video flinches as the same muscular man who has benn training her-more likle beating the shit out of her, appeierd on the mat in front of her. “This is no game, girl. I could kill you If I wanted and maybe I will. We can taky your body to do the research we want. Those lab rats will take the samples they need and we will dump the rest. Nobody needs you alive.” He was trying to make her angry, to make a show for the others but the girl on front of him was calm, becoming more and more confident as if she´d know something he didn´t. The next moments were  just a little bit more than a blur as she throw herself at him-which he didn´t expect. A series of blows and kicks left him just a little bit later unconscious on the floor. She than returned to her shy-self. An image changes to the lady scientist again as she is sipping caf. “It appeared that we have something special here. NK-15324 manage to fool us all, she will make a great republic spy, probably the best. She can fight but doesn´t show of her skills just for no reason. Smart and incredibly strong I knew that this specimen will be different but I newer imaged that a simple mistake during its creation could lead us to something like this. ”

                “So you just played that you can´t fight?” Hux asked. “certainly not in the beginning, I WAS  week, I still think I am week-that I could be stronger. In those three months before that test I was usless. I didn´t know how to fight even with all that training but a few weeks before this.” She gestured to the screen. “I find a holobook, There was described a really old fighting style that I knew would be perfect, so I sneak up every night as to not disturb my roommates and using only a book a teach myself how to fight. It was rough, I hadn´t had a lot of sleep but it paid out and that guy there... The next evaluation test we had the permission to kill and So I did that, for all those beatings and things that he said. I killed him and only thing I regret is that I didn´t make him suffer more, for all he did he didn´t deserved quick death that I give to him.” She said as she after a few moments of silence turn and left the room.

_Note to self-don´t make her angry_...Hux stared to the door as they closed behind her...okay but there could be more that he could use...


	9. A dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank MissSprezza for her coment, first coment on this fic. Thank you ♥

“I still don´t understand the reasoning behind our presence here.” Wolffe growled clearly annoyed as the rest of his man which right now consisted of twenty-four man man including him and the rest of the wolfpack and there was Wensdy who was not included in this because she came to do something different.

“And you ask me? Do you know that I know nothing more than you do.” Wensdy said.

“But judging by the look on your face you have at least an idea of what is going on.”

She sighed, taking a few deep breaths as she continued.“Well we are going to one of the bases where I was stationed for a while when i was studying before i got my degree from biology and ecology but I doubt that is the reason...there is also old abandon compound where we used to do as we called it Mynock test or as it is officially called ´Endurance-Physical-Strength exercise for future command officers´ and if they want me to beat the record which by the way is still held by me, I swear I will punch whoever propose that idea.”

“That still doesn´t answer the question why are we here”

“Oh I think it does and you know it...ugh nut at least the bright side is that not only we will be in dorms for students instead of barracks but there are NK´s there...I hope I can at least get my room or kick anybody who is in my room...” She was muttering the last part to herself as the Clone Commander decided that no more useful information will come he focused his attention to the big building that was in front of him and the tall man standing nearby. He was armed, a blaster at his hip and datapad in his hand. Automatically be begun to check the building windows in case somebody was there that mean harm. Ever the solider he didn´t relaxed even when Wensdy greeted the tall man she called Sam with a smile and s hug as she take a datapad from him instantly reading trough some documents as those two lead them to the building, they passed the gatehouse and stopped in the lobby as the man disappeared behind some door only to come back right after with tray that hosted keys with their designation and a number what se supposed was number of the room.

“And my keys?” Wensdy questioned. The man pulls the keys from his pocket “Dreamers together at last.  Thou not for long, they have a mission and are to go day after tomorrow in the morning.”

“Oh...anyway do you know of our porpoise here, nobody told me, I mean us anything and I feel like I won´t like the answer.”

“I was not briefed, sorry.” He glanced at the clock on the wall. “I have to be going, see you tomorrow and be good.”

“Me? I am always good.” She teased with a smile and a wave. “Let´s get going boys.” She says as she begins to walking trough the hall to the staircase not bothering to look back if they were following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using the layout of the dorms I´m staying while am at uni...also the Mynock test is partialy inspirated by a extreme obstacle race Army Run that manage to complete only with several bruses and a cut on my palm(use the Robinia pseudoacacia when climbing the boundary wasn´t the brightest idea-and I am studying biology and ecology so I had known it has thorns I just didn´t relize it soon enough). If you want more sreach ARMY RUN | Hluboká nad Vltavou 2018 (OFFICIAL VIDEO) on youtube (the girl at 1:33 in the blue shirt on the right is meeee)


End file.
